Berolina Gremory's peerage/Tropes and trivia
The tropes and trivia regarding Berolina Gremory's peerage as a whole and individually for the characters. For more tropes andf references, please visit TvTropes. Berolina's peerage provides the following tropes... The Group as a whole: Almighty Janitor: Subverted in a way. Most of Berolina's pieces, despite being yes low-class devils, are otherwise either masters or important personnels: Tasha's a B-class fire magician and heiress of her parent's dinasty, Annabelle's a high-ranked ninja and daughter of a Kaguya, Liu Bei's the princess of the Jade palace with Guan Yu as her bodyguard. Played straight with Ichijou and Whiswain, though. Animal Motif: All of them are based on some animal for their personality and poisitions: * Berolina: Moths and Butterflies. * Ichijou: Dragons and canids. * Annabelle: Reptiles, especifically snakes. * Tasha: Sloth. * Liu Bei: Monkey, sometimes also with tigers. * Whiswain: Spiders and centipedes. * Guan Yu: Tiger again, as well as monkeys. Badass Crew: Even the Chick kicks ass. 'Nuff said. Bad Powers, Good People: Rina can turn her body into a insectoid abomination and annihilate anything in her path with her inherited ability; The Boosted Gear is claimed to be a cursed Sacred Gear, Whiswain can knock her enemies out with her voice and create a corrosive miasma; Tasha has control over an element that can only bring harm, Annabelle is a master assassin and Liu Bei and Guan Yu don't know their own strength sometimes. They're still good people at heart, but all in all, their abilities are downright nightmarish. Battle Harem: Subverted to the point of deconstruction. Of all the pieces in Berolina's peerage, 7 of them, only 2 holds some romantic feelings for the Protagonist Ichijou: Berolina and Tasha. They do treasure him, yet only Tasha and Berolina shows some romantic feelings for him. Besides, he's interested in someone else. Beware the Good/Silly ones: All of them are a parody of a typical character archetype, to the point of being silly. Their weakest member also happens to be an arsonist, and their strongest one can create mini-black holes from her hands. Boobs of Steel: Played with. Annabelle, the flattest, is undoubtly the most badass member, yet Liu Bei, the bustiest, is the strongest. Tasha is a powerful squishy wizard, and Guan Yu is Dumb Muscle. Berolina is in the middle ground in both categories, despite being far from flat. Dark and Troubled past: Subverted! With the exception of Ichijou, who isn't all that bad to begin with, all of them grew in rather pleasant, if not unusual, enviroments. Dysfunction Junction: Surprinsingly averted. they all have their own quirks and archetypes, sure, but they're way, way far from the mess that was the original Occult Research club, so much that unlike them, Ichijou and Rina, the Issei and Rias of their group in a way, are the ones who needs care THE MOST, and not because of a Dark and troubled past. They even have their own set of friends and acquantances OFF their peerage. Experienced Protagonists: With the exception of maybe Ichijou and Whiswain, all of them are high-ranked individuals in their own section. Yes, even Rina, who despite being one of the youngest, surpassed Rias Gremory a long time before the proper story started. Ichijou has a small vartiation: He knows how to fight thanks to his sisters. Expy: All of them are expies somehow. Given they're actually from an All-OC fanfiction, they came as no surprise: * Ichijou is a mix between Basara Toujou from Testament of the Sister New Devil(Appearance-wise), Kazuma Satou from Konosuba(Cynicism and snarkness), a bit of Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach(Motivation, power-ups and family relations) and Zenkichi Hiyotoshi from Medaka Box(His relationship with Berolina, quirks and rather normal background). * Berolina is a mix Between Medaka Kurokami from Medaka Box(Quirkness, development and personality pre/pos-development) and Mio Naruse from the Testament of the Sister New devil(Appearance-wise). She's also have a dash of Nyaruko from Haiyore! Nyaruko-san!(Being the idiotic heroine for the down-to-earth male lead). * Annabelle: She's an amalgamation between Levi Kazama from Trinity Seven(Personality wise-even sharing the same catchphrase!) and Sasuke Uchiha(Descendant of a great clan, defected from her original group for more power). * Tasha Campbell: She's a bit of Naze Youka From Medaka Box(Appearance-wise and personality, taking the herkass part) and Cuuko from Haiyore! Nyaruko-san!(The quiet, stoic yet-perverted one, she's even a little bi the way!) * Liu Bei: She's the archtype of the typical shounen hero in a Harem heroine, being the most boisterous and simple-minded of them all. Specifically, she's an expy of Toriko due to her Big eater and Ethical Hedonist tencencies. * Whiswain: She's the unholy love-child of Zebra and Komatsu from Toriko, respectively in powers/appearance and personality. A little girl with half of her face exposed and Powerful scream techniques who were locked away from society due to their high level of power. * Guan Yu: She's in fact two charactes who takes the spot as psycho Lesbians: Kan'u Unchou from battle vixens Ikkitousen and Sui feng from bleach. Family of Choice: Subverted. While they claim each other to have each other and even calls themselves a family, all of them have their own families and Thicker than Blood relationship with them. Double-subverted later when they claim that, even with their respective fasmilies, they're still held together by their love for eachg other. Family Theme Naming: To ridiculous Degrees!! All of their families follows a certain pattern of naming, which usually comes into a rather uncanny territory: * Ichijou: All of his relatives are named after a number. It becomes egrociously funny when you noticed that even his friends follow this pattern, even those he doesn't meet for years, such as Nina(=Nine) and Julia(From "Jyuu", which can mean "ten"). * Berolina: Her relatives and techniques are named after variation of chess. His father is named after a Chess master and Millicas's new title is "Grandmaster", which is the hightest rank a chess player can reach. * Annabelle: from her mother'a side, all of her half-ssiters are named after flowers. In her case, her original shinobi name is "Sayuri", which means "little lilly". * Tasha Campbell: All of her relatives starts with the letter "T" for... Some reason. * Liu Bei/Guan Yu: Named After Someone Famous/Descedant name. * Whiswain: Her parents are named after beverages, her name stands for "White Wine" in german. Fighter, mage, Thief: The original Trio. Respectively: ichijou, Berolina and Annabelle. Five-man Band: The original formation were almost like this: * The Leader: Berolina * The lancer: Ichijou * The smart Guy: Annabelle * The big Ones: Liu Bei * The Chick: Tasha Campbell * The sixth ranger: Yoko/Kurama Foil: All of them are foils to the original Occult Research club: * Berolina and Rias are descedants and heires of the Gremory clan, yet while Rias was composed and lady-like, loving her peerage as a family and who was in love with Issei the most, Berolina is a Innocently Insensitive Genki Girl with sociopathic tendencies and who hates Ichijou's the most. Long hair is Feminine: Zig-zagged: Liu Bei, who's a Tomboy with Girl Streak, has long hair, while Tasha, the first chick, has short hair. On the other side, Guan Yu and Annabelle has short hair and Whiswain has long hair. Berolina undegoes a haircut and is a Tomboy with a Girly streak. Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot: With the exception of possibly Tasha, all of them are this. The most egrocious example is probably Annabelle, who's a Ninja-Vampire-hybrid-turned-devil-turned-monster-with-Gorgon-eye. Odd Friendship: All of themk can qualify to each other. Ragtag Bunch of Misfits: Their leader is a annihilation-butterfly-walking-people-magnet monstrocity, and their members includes a Ninja-vampire with green hair and a knack for messy assassinations, two descendants of the most powerful warlords in history, a ditzy and perverted hot witch, a cute half-grim reaper with half of her skull exposed who has the ability to explode someone's ears and a snarky normal-highschooler with a dragon arm. Oh, forgot to mention the perverted Fox Girl with the Eye-patch of power, the Token Loli teammate who has several powers because her Grandfather really got around and the cat girl who might or might not want to be part of the harem. Cheers. Switching POV: Ichijou's still the main source for the story-telling, but the POV tends to switch between him, Annabelle(before her treason), Yoko, Whiswain and even Berolina once. Teeth-clenched teammwork: Played straight with Guan Yu and Ichijou, who can't literally stand each other. It is also hinted that, while the memberts still like and respect each other, their teamwork is overriden because their powers are not in synch with each other. True companions: they may have their own quirks and own friends, but they still love and support each other like a tight group. Undying Loyalty: A variation. They have their own objectives, dreams and persoinalities, and they'll do anything to accomplish them... except harm each other. They will, however, betray, hide secrets and other things from each other.